It's a Small World After All
by MightySwordPen
Summary: Nicki lives a fairly normal life but, everything decides to take a turn for the worst when a crazy Chinese lady gives her a keychain that ends up containing some of the hottest men she's ever seen. Full Summary Inside
1. Chapter 1

**_Title: _**_It's a Small World After All  
><strong>Summary: Nicki lives a fairly normal life. She has an overprotective older sister, a forgetful mother, and a father who's always away on business. But, everything decides to take a turn for the worst when a crazy Chinese lady gives her a keychain that ends up containing some of the hottest men she's ever seen that all claim to be the countries of the world! <strong>  
><strong>Rating: <strong>__T  
><em>**_Genre: _**_Humor/Friendship  
><em>**_Characters: THE WORLD and a few O.C's_**

**_Disclaimer: _**_I do not own Hetalia (__ヘタリア) or the story concept 'World is Ours' which is by Atama Ga Kuru Teru (you should go read it, like now!). I only own the plot and the characters._

**_Notes: Re-written chapter one. :)_**

* * *

><p>Nicki fumbled with her IPod charger, she couldn't get the plug into the wall so that she could charge her IPod. She had already done so a few hours ago, but apparently the stupid thing decided it was going to die again for no reason what-so-ever. Finally, after some may failed attempts, Nicki managed to get it plugged in. She smiled happily when the Apple Logo appeared and her IPod began to charge.<p>

"I have three hours before Deanna comes over and we go and meet Ty at the mall," she said to herself. Running a hand through her hair, Nicki felt the oil of a few days' worth of not taking a shower and groaned. She hadn't been able to do anything but eat, sleep (more like 2 hour power naps), and study lately when her teacher decided a surprise mid-term was in order. It wasn't really a surprise since she decided to tell everyone, but Nicki went along with it anyway and began her studying. Knowing her class, she'd be one of the only ones to actually pass.

It was actually Deanna's plan to get Nicki out her house after the perky brunette called her up one night to ask what the other was doing. When she replied that she was busy studying for her mid-term the next week, Deanna freaked out and decided that she needed at least one night out and away from her books. This displeased Nicki greatly, but to know that her friend was looking out for her was nice.

"I should take a shower now; knowing Deanna she'll come over two hours earlier than she's supposed to." Grabbing two towels from the linens closet, Nicki made her way to the bathroom. After a good fifteen minute shower, she was out. A towel wrapped around her head and another around her body.

Making her way back to her room to get ready, Nicki wasn't surprised to see a familiar brunette sitting on her bed, filing her nails with a bright pink file, once she opened the door. "Deanna, what have I told you about coming into my house without me know? It makes you look like a stalker!" With her free hand on her hip, the other holding up her towel, Nicki pouted.

"Your mom answered the door, so technically, it doesn't make me look like a stalker," Deanna replied, looking at her newly filed nails and smiling.

"Well," Nicki began, rummaging through her dresser for her outfit. "For all I know, you could have climbed through my window and the neighbors could have saw and called the police."

Red faced, Deanna said, "That was once! And we promised to never speak of that again!"

"Who was the one to bail you out of jail again?"

"..."

"Come on. Say it."

"...You..."

With a smile, Nicki said, "Right, so that means I can talk about it as much as I want." She put her clothes on her bed. "Now, get out of here so I can get dressed."

-T-T-

The two took the next few hours to get themselves ready. When they finally got to the mall, Deanna instantly glued herself to some poor guy who was waiting for at the entrance and smiled happily as he said, "Took you two long enough. I've been here for twenty minutes!"

"Don't blame me Ty," Nicki said, pointing a finger at Deanna. "She was the one who decided it would be cool to have my mom pull over at that new cafe along the way here."

"Hey!" The brunette exclaimed. "Their mocha lattes, I was told, are very delicious! I had to stop and get one."

Ty chuckled lightly. "Well, at least you guys are here now. How about we go see a movie? I heard Paranormal Activity 3 is out."

Nicki shook her head. She had seen the first two Paranormal Activities and let's just say that watching those probably wasn't the best idea. See, Nicki had a small fear of anything paranormal and it wasn't a fear she was proud of.

"You guys can go on ahead without me."

"Are you sure?" Ty questioned, slightly disappointed.

She nodded. "Yeah, I just remembered my cousin's birthday is coming up soon and I still have to find her a gift."

"Alright then," Deanna smiled. "How about we meet up later in the food court?"

"Good plan."

With a smile, Nicki waved the two good-bye and headed off in the opposite direction they were headed in. She didn't really plan on buying anything - she didn't have any cousins but, the two seemed to buy it anyway – but in order to make her alibi more believable, she'd buy something at the dollar store.

After half-an-hour, Nicki found herself still walking around. She passed by the candle shop at least three times, and each time had to restrain herself from walking in and sniffing all of the candles. Sighing, she walked to the escalator and went down to the lower floor.

Looking around, Nicki saw a new store that seemed to have appeared since her last visit, which was a few weeks ago when she had to buy some new jeans. The sign seemed to be in Chinese, or Japanese, the lettering looked the same, and the inside was decorated with bamboo and tons of statues.

"This looks pretty," Nicki said, picking up a jade statue or what appeared to be a dragon. "I could always say my cousin wants to visit Asia."

"I hear you're looking for a gift?"

Nicki jumped at the voice. Turning around, she saw an old, Chinese lady standing behind her. In one hand, she held a cane. In the other, well Nicki couldn't tell. Her old, wrinkled hand was curled up around something.

Nicki nodded. "Y-yeah. I told my friends I was going to get a present for my cousin while they saw a mov-"

She stopped when the cane came within centimeters of her face. "I know are lying, but that is why I am offering you this."

Opening her hand, the old lady exposed a small, golden keychain. With a closer examination, Nicki noticed it was a keychain of a globe. It looked like the kind that she would see in her history classroom, except, this one was smaller.

"Open your hands."

Doing as she was told, Nicki stuttered out, "I-I don't understand. Why are you giving me this?" The small keychain was placed in her hands and the lady closed them, patting them with a smile.

"You seem to hold the qualities of those who live within this globe. They will teach you a lot about yourself, but only if you let them."

"I don't get it. What do you mean 'Those who live within this globe?' It's just a keychain. No one can live in something this small."

But the only answer Nicki got was a wink as she said, "You'll understand soon, my dear. May I wish you luck on your new journey."

And with that, Nicki was nudged out of the store and back into the reality of the Mall. When she turned around to ask the lady something, her eyes widened in shock as she saw that the store was no longer there. Felling something cold in her hands, Nicki opened them to see the small, keychain still in them.

The only thought that she could process through her mind at that time was, 'What the hell just happened?'

-T-T-

"Is that what you're getting your cousin?"

The three met up a n hour after the incident with Nicki. She hadn't told them about the store or the old, Chinese lady yet, and didn't plan too any time soon. Deena and Ty talked about the movie a bit and Nicki had to resist the urge to crawl under the table and curl up into a little ball.

Taking a bite of her Gordita, Nicki nodded. The keychain was on the table; she was showing the two what she had found. "I found it the dollar store. I thought she might like it since she's a huge geography geek."

"Nice," Ty smiled. He took a spork full of his rice and ate it. Deanna took some as well, smiling when Ty gave her a look.

When the three finished their meals, Ty said goodbye to the two and left for work. Deanna followed Nicki outside so that they could wait for Nicki's mom to pick them up. It took almost an hour before her mom showed up, apologizing to them both.

"I got into my soaps again."

Deanna smiled. "That's okay, Mrs. White. Happens to Nicki all the time when she watches her anime."

The two got into a conversation about Nicki's anime obsession while said person sat in the back, not bothering to join in and defend herself when Deanna called her a 'Freak' but then she quickly added, 'But that's why I love her!' Instead, she took out the keychain and stared at it. She watched as it spun around and when the streetlights hit it, the gold shinned; it was beautiful.

-T-T-

As soon as Nicki got home, her mom had to drop Deanna off at her house; the teen instantly fell onto her bed and began to sleep. Three days of no sleep was starting to catch up with her body and it was about time she got some rest.

In the mist of sleeping and being awake, Nicki remembered the keychain. She put it on her bag, but only after Deanna left. Luckily, she didn't mention it in the car, less her mom as about it and telling the brunette that Nicki had no cousins, thus blowing her cover.

"Should we wake her up? I think we should so she can meet the Hero!"

"Bloody hell, can you stay quiet for even a minute?"

"Honhonhon~, I agree with l'Amérique."

"I do not think that is a good idea. It seems she has been studying quiet a lot..."

"I wonder if she has pasta~! Or maybe some pizza~"

Groaning, Nicki rolled over. She took an extra pillow from next to her and flung it across the room, mumbling, 'Mom, shut off your stupid soaps. It's too late to be watching those stupid shows.'

"Vill you all be quiet? Are you vanting me to gas all of you!"

"Aiyah! You are all being too loud!"

"Ufufufu. I think it is you, who are being the loudest, Panda."

"Do not call me that, aru! Get away!"

Hearing some shuffling, Nicki sat up, struggling a bit when her arm buckled under her, causing her to fall back down on her bed. She rubbed her eyes and inspected her room. There was nothing in front of her but a wall so, she looked to her left. That's when she saw them. Standing by her bag were eight men, eight very hot men. Nicki rubbed her eyes again, just in case she was dreaming. If she was, well, then this was one of her most messed up dream ever.

"I have to be dreaming," she sighed, pinching herself. Even after rubbing her eyes, she still saw the men. "I just gotta wake up." She pinched herself harder, wincing. "Come on, wake up. I know I'm still asleep."

A hand stopped Nicki from pinching herself further. She looked up and saw a blue eyed blonde standing above her.

"You are not dreaming. You are awake. We are real."

Doing what any normal teenage girl would do when touched by a hot man who randomly appeared out of nowhere; Nicki screamed.

* * *

><p><strong>End Note<strong>: Holy Bjesus. o.O I got this done. Finally! Took me forever to think of this chapter. I have the some of the story plotted out, but I was having issues with this one chapter! So, what did you think? Good? Bad? Just an' Ehhhhh?' I am open to any criticism! :D


	2. Chapter 2

**Ah…**

**I can explain myself as you why I haven't updated this story in a year.**

**._.**

* * *

><p>Light somehow managed to peek its way into Nicki's room the next morning, She didn't remember leaving the blinds open, not even a little; they were always closed. Her face twitched as the feeling of warmth spread across her and she slowly blinked an eye open.<p>

With a groan, Nicki brought a hand to her now pounding head and rubbed her template. What in the hell happened last night? She remembered going to the mall with Deanna and Ty but, there was this nagging voice in the back of her head that kept telling her that something else happened after that.

"Oh, you're awake! Hey, everyone! She's awake!" A cherry voice called out. Nicki froze.

Turning her head, Nicki saw a brunette sitting by her bed side. He had a lively smile on his face as he stared at her. Well, his eyes were closed so it technically didn't count as staring but, it still felt like he was looking at her. How odd…

Scrambling to the corner of where the wall and her bed met, Nicki pointed a finger shakily at the man and stuttered out, "W-who are you?"

He looked around the room before pointing at himself dumbly, "Ve…?~"

"Yes you!" She glared at him and demanded, "N-now, who are you and what are you doing in my room?"

"I think I should be the one to explain that."

A blonde appeared by the brunette's side and Nicki's eye grew warily. That man wasn't there a moment ago and then suddenly, BAM! He appeared! How in the actually hell….?

Nicki hit her head on the wall and felt her brain begin to fry. "Y-y-you…"

"You may leave now, Italy," the blonde said, looking at the brunette. With a smile, the brunette stood and gave a small salute before disappearing. With the other gone, the blonde turned his attention to Nicki who, was sputtering like an idiot. "Right then, now that he's gone, I should probably tell you abo-"

He stopped though when all he heard was Nicki say, "H-h-he…" and point to the area where the other was just sitting. With a raised eyebrow, he sighed. "He disappeared? Yes, I was going to get to that. Now, please, calm yourself."

Nicki lowered her hand and clutched the sheets until her knuckles turned white.

Clapping his hands together, the blonde said, "Alright then, let me start with an introduction. I know who you are, Nicki White but, you do not know me. Many know me as Arthur Kirkland but, that is only my Human name. My real name is the United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland; you can call me England."

* * *

><p>Nicki woke up for the second time that morning. At first, she though it was all a dream; the people appearing and disappearing into thin air, declaring themselves the countries of the world. Yeah, it probably all just a dream but, when Nicki saw the same blonde from her 'dream' sitting beside her bedside, she knew that it wasn't a dream anymore.<p>

"You're awake? Good, that's the second time you've done that in the last few hours and we were are all very concerned."

Nicki watched silently as 'England', she thought that's what he called himself earlier, stood up and fixed his suit before walking over to her bag. He picked it up and took the keychain off of it.

"You can all come out now," he said to no one in particular. Then, slowly at first, the globe began to spin; faster and faster until the last of the strangers appeared. When it stopped, England handed it to Nicki and took a spot standing next to a flamboyant looking blonde and an energetic teen.

"_Bonjour,_" the flamboyant blonde purred as he stepped forward, taking Nicki's hand and kissing it. "My name is France. It is a pleasure to meet you, _Mon chéri."_

"Dude, try not to scar her for life," the teen said, stepping forward as the blonde gave him a small glare. France grinned and blew him a kiss, taking a step back. Shuddering, the teen looked at Nicki and gave her a small smile. "'Sup? I'm America, also known as your home Country. It's nice to meet you."

"Please use proper English America," England groaned.

A strict-looking blonde stood next to America and nodded slightly. "_Hallo,_ I am Germany. "

"And I'm Italy!" The brunette from earlier said happily. He spun on the ball of his foot and almost fell on Germany. "_Ciao!"_

"_Konnichiwa,"_ a short, black haired Asian bowed. "My name is Japan."

"Do not touch me, aru!" A dark haired Asian snapped at the ash blonde next to him. Embarrassed, he turned to Nicki and bowed. "_Nin __hao__, _I am China."

The ash blonde smiled happily. "_Privet! _I am Russia. You would like to becoming one with me, da?"

Nicki shivered; the temperature in the room felt like it just dropped a few degrees.

"Russia! Don't scare her, please!" England exclaimed, furrowing his brow. "Honestly…" His gaze traveled from the Russian back to the young girl. "There are plenty more to come, love. The eight of us are not the only ones you will be meeting."

"U-uh…" Nicki stuttered. She looked around at the eight men, taking in their appearances and trying to remember all of their names. "W-well I, um…" Clearing her throat, she looked back at England. "I'm Nicki…"

England smiled. "Yes, we know."

"Oh…Wait, you know?"

"Yes," he gave a small nod. "But we'll talk about all of this later. Right now, the eight of us must leave to take care of some work. It's best if you do not speak of anything you just witnessed and spend the rest of your day like you normally would."

Each of the supposed nations gave Nicki a small goodbye before disappearing, leaving Nicki just as confused as she was when they all suddenly appeared. "…How do they all…?"

"Later," England chuckled. "You'll learn about it all later."

Before Nicki could say anything to the Englishman though, he vanished.

"…I should just-"

Giving a small sigh, she shook her head. Lying back down, she pulled her covers over herself and closed her eyes.

"Just...sleep."

* * *

><p><strong>*Authoress flips a table*<strong>

**Please excuse my horrible attempt at an update. **

**-MightySword**


End file.
